Many of today's energy metering systems such as residential and commercial electric and gas meters are bulky and not conveniently mounted or integrated with new or existing infrastructure. Mounting pedestals for self-contained meters are also bulky and costly, and are generally difficult to integrate with adjoining systems.
With the accelerating growth of distributed energy systems and mobile transportation and infrastructure, it would be desirable to provide energy metering systems that can be easily and unobtrusively integrated with existing infrastructure to provide convenient energy delivery, and real time consumption monitoring and transactions.